deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Necromorph-X/Dead Space: Genocide
Prolouge Isaac Clarke ran across the steaming Platforms, screeching with heat and whistling with the smoke-like substance. Isaac Staggered as the whole planet shook, as if the planet had built up immense rage, as it heated up with anger, and for the first time in many thousands of years, Aegis VII was alive. Suddenly one of the Colony's massive buildings fell, one of the cooling Towers, hitting into the central gathering area of the colony, crushing the buildings, then exploding - Debris from the Space port and central Plaza sprayed across the Colony's platforms and stabbed into the metal structure of the buildings, stabbing into the remains of the deceased-two-times Necromorphs. Isaac ran up to the door of the Shuttle, but to his dismay, the door was locked. Isaac could feel the tears of blod rolling down his cheeks, as he thudded the door, screaming, barely auidible above the screaming steam; "Come on!" All across teh Colony, the Necromorphs panicked. For the first time, they felt fear. One Necromorph started to slash the other Necromorphs to find a way off the planet. One Infector laid on the ground in pain as the other Necromorphs stampeded across it, crushing every bone in its reanimated body. A Brute tried despratly to get into another Shuttle, as its primal Human instincts kicked in, the instinct screaming; "Get out of here!" One Puker ran blindly into a Pregnant, causing it to explode as the acid and Swarmers sprayed over the other Necromorhs - the Colony suddenly blew. The Cooling Tower exploded for a second time as Necromorph limbs went flying. One Flyer ﻿looked to the sky, seeing the large land mass, held by the Ishimura, detach and fall. Isaac, who hadn't experienced the panic the other Necromorphs felt, saw the door open and ran blindly into the room, not caring or noticing the Red Marker, which stood in front of the shuttle. As Isaac started the engines, and the Shuttle flew foward, the tip of the Marker scraped along the hull of the Shuttle, making a horrible screeching noise. One Exploder noticed this, seeing the end near, as the Marker released a massive bright light in the damage, as the ship left. The Necromorphs across the colony fel to the floor in pain, as suddenly the large peice of land fell. The dying Hive Mind looked up to the sky in dread, as the land mass hit the planet. There was no noise, no terror, just silence. Meanwhile, in the silence and solitude of Space, the Ishimura floated. The Necromorphs on board suddenly felt the ending of hundreds of Necromorph lives, as the planet's crust blew up, sending the surface spraying all over teh Ishumra. The shockwave send the Ishimura flying into space, as it tumbled from side to side, upside down, as the ship went to hell. The Mess Hall fell to peices and blew up, the innards being sucked into space. The Hydroponics Deck flooded with hot oil and goo as the Corruption and Leviathen melted into mush in the heat. The Bridge ripped in half as hundreds of meteorites smashed into the window panes at once. The large fins ripped off and hit into the engines, shredding them to peices and causing the oil to explode. Inside, one Slasher stood up from the explosion, looking around. It saw that the fire from the engines had burnt all the other slashers up, leaving only a pile of burnt bones. It tried to get out, but the vents and the elevators had been crushed and melted with debris and Oil. It looked hoplessly, as it saw that the room had become its tomb. One wounded Exploder laid on the floor, it's explosive limb torn off and lying on the other side of the room. Its fellow Suicide bombers had been blown to peices in the shockwave by their own explosive limbs. One Infector crawled slowly along the floor, beeding a sticky vomit-like substance on the floor, before it stopped in its tracks and died on the spot. In the vents, one Flyer flew through and looked at the other Flywers, who had drowned in the oil. Only a few Necromorphs remained aboard the ship, and a large majority of them were Lurkers, Pack Members, Swarmers and Brutes. The ship floated away, silently. Chapter One: Orders James Young was one of the members on board a small Shuttle sent to the Ishimura on a mission by the Unitologists, and even he didn't know what the mission was. He stood up, tired of playing cards with his freind, and streched, yawning. "Any idea of what shitty mission we've been sent on now?" Herbert Unchious, a dedicated member of the Unitologist Church, ﻿looked up at him. "No fucking way." James walked to the window and loked out into space. "How did the Church find the Ishimura?" he asked. "Better question," said another crew member, Gerald. "How the hell did the Ishimura survive that explosion? It should be in peices by now." Herbert looked at him. "Maybe it is." Suddenly James' RIG link activated, as did his friends. It was the Church. The Unitologist on screen looked strictly at the marines. "Young men, your mission will honour the name of Michael Altman. And you are certanily confused as to what you have to do. Well, to be breif here, the mission follows as this; bring back Necromorph Specimens. When the Ishimura cracked Aegis VII, it activated an army of Necromorphs. These creatures are bio-recombiants, which means that they can absorb or possess any host body they choose and twist it into whatever shape they bloody well please. I want you to capture one of these and bring them back. If they are all dead, then bring back a sample from one of them - and I don't mean a Urine Sample, these bastards don't drink or eat. Bring back a Meat Sample, preferbally a Head. Altman be praised, end of message." Before James could speak, Herbert screamed; "The Ishimura!" The small crowd of young men gathered around the windows and looked out at the Ishimura. Peices of the engine floated nearby the ship, as did chairs, beds, tables, Lockers, Corpses and many more household appliances. The ship itself was a wreck. The bridge had been ripped open and Computers were floating nearby it's windows, the Mess Hall, which had a enlarged window facing outward, had been ripped open also, as it poured food remains and Necromoph bodies out it's hull. It was as if the ship was bleeding. "Take us in." Please Note Chapter One will be continued in the next Blog Post. This Story will also feature some new custom Necromorphs with special abilities, so enjoy. Images of these Necromorphs will appear scanned in soon.﻿ I also must note that this is a test. I wished to try out a new writing skill and obviously it didn't work. Please allow me to write the proper story, thanks. Category:Blog posts